one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pit vs Shadow the Hedgehog
Description Kid Icarus vs Sonic! Two dark anti-heroes who may or may not be ripping off their sworn enemies! Who will win, the incomplete, carbon-copy of Pit, or the self-proclaimed ultimate life form? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Fight Intro Shadow walks through an abandoned temple, and sees a rotting pedestal with the treasure he was looking for; the Chaos Emerald. Shadow: Hmph. Finally. I’ve been looking everywhere for this damn thing. The ultimate life form goes to grab the sacred jewel, but not before being cut off by a purple streak flying through the air. Shadow jumps backwards, searching the area for the source of the attack. In the air, he sees a boy with black hair, black robes and black wings floating down from above. This was the copy of Palutena’s greatest champion, Dark Pit. Dark Pit: Sorry, rat. But this diamond is all mine. Shadow: Do you even know what power this jewel holds? Dark Pit: Eh, not really, but I know it doesn’t belong to you. Shadow: That was your last mistake. I'M AT THE EDGE OF MY SEAT! FIGHT! Fight 60 Dark Pit flies upwards and shoots a few shots from his Silver Bow, Shadow dodging each of them before jumping and using the Homing Attack on his opponent, following it up with a combination of punches and kicks. Dark Pit falls to the ground, Shadow using this opportunity to grab the last Chaos Emerald he needs. Dark Pit sees this, and shoots an arrow at the emerald, knocking it away. He then runs at Shadow, hitting him with his Electroshock Arm, causing the pedestal to break as the hedgehog falls with it. Shadow stands, dusting himself off. He and DP stand off. Shadow: So you’re stronger than I thought. DP: You surprised? Shadow: I am.. but I am on a completely different level. 53 Shadow darts towards the emerald in a near blink-of-an-eye, causing Dark Pit to wonder just how fast this thing really was. The copy’s Divine Orbitars appeared from behind him, shooting blasts at the hedgehog, Shadow putting away the treasure and dodging out of the way. DP takes out the First Blade and slashes Shadow with it, slicing it upwards to make Shadow fly up onto the ceiling. Dark Pit grabs Shadow and breaks through the earth itself, bringing them both above the jungle in which the temple originated. 44 Dark Pit throws Shadow against a tree, taking out his EZ Cannon to end it quickly. DP: It’s over! As the cannon fires, Shadow teleports behind Dark Pit, kicking him away as the cannon flies away. Shadow flies towards Dark Pit, hitting him through multiple tall trees in the jungle, and despite his opponent’s efforts, the copy can’t seem to get a hit on him. Shadow hits Dark Pit away, and fires a Chaos Spear at him. He attempts to block it with his Guardian Orbitars, but fails, taking massive damage and falling out of the sky. Shadow flies to where he landed, looking to gloat his ensured victory. 32 As it turns out, Dark Pit is still alive, taking a shot at Shadow from a tree above from his staff. Shadow takes the shot, reeling back as he searches for Dark Pit, smashing every tree he’s in, though the copy answers by simply moving to a new tree. Eventually, Shadow has enough and stands in the middle of an area of trees, taking out a Chaos Emerald. Shadow: Chaos… CONTROL! Dark Pit stops in place, not even being able to move a muscle. Dark Pit: What.. the hell? Shadow hits Dark Pit in the back of the head, and teleports to where he’ll land. DP feels a stinging in the back of his head, and flies forward all of a sudden when everything starts moving again. 25 Shadow: Chaos… BLAST! As a massive red shock wave appears around Shadow, Dark Pit attempts to stop the momentum by flying away from the blast, just barely getting scraped by the energy. He uses this opportunity to attack. Shadow looked up, surprised that the blast didn’t eviscerate his opponent. Dark Pit grabs Shadow and throws him upwards, shooting his Silver Bow upwards and sending multiple shots to hit him. He then uses the Violet Palm, sending multiple homing shots at Shadow, hitting him for massive damage once more. 18 Shadow recuperates and lands on a tree. Shadow: Alright, enough parlor tricks. Time to end this! The Chaos Emeralds surround Shadow, starting to glow as he becomes Super Shadow. Dark Pit looks on, not fazed by this new form. Dark Pit: So.. just a less cool version of a Super Saiyan? Without another word, Shadow kicks Dark Pit, leaving projectiles of Chaos energy after hitting him seven times, and from hitting the energy left by Shadow in his attack, Dark Pit then crashes into the ground. Dark Pit retaliates, attempting to fire more arrows at Shadow, but the hedgehog’s speed is far too quick for him. He takes out the Ogre Club and tries to predict where Shadow will come at. He predicts correctly, taking a big swing and sends Shadow flying. 9 Dark Pit flies upwards and hits Shadow with a combination of blade strikes and kicks. After sending Shadow back one last time, he shoots one arrow into the sky, that arrow breaking off into multiple arrows, causing a huge barrage of them to rain down from the sky, all homing in on Shadow. 4 Shadow takes off his Inhibitor Rings. Shadow: Chaos… Before the first arrow can hit him, Shadow shouts: “CONTROL!” 2 All of the arrows redirect themselves and go towards Dark Pit, the angel attempting to fly away, but the arrows are too fast. They all go straight through his back, ripping through his flesh and creating a large hole in his chest. Dark Pit falls from the sky, landing in a spot deep in the jungle. K.O! Shadow reverted back to his base form, floating above the now ruined forest from the two’s confrontation. Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form born to rule all. Results Category:2019 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Angel vs Animal themed OMMs